


Filled With You

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: stagesof love, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-28
Updated: 2006-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nothing in this existence but that existence."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is another series of five drabbles written for the stagesoflove community. This time I wanted to tackle Toshiki, Kazuki, and Juubei. Rumi seemed a natural choice for the series title, drabble titles, and the summary. Eliza and Rune both betaed.

**Kiss the Threshold**   
_Attraction_

Toshiki meets Kazuki first, who is the embodiment of the gang he leads, impossibly graceful for their awkward age, in body and manner. They fight Beltline marauders back-to-back, and he turns from felling his last opponent to see Kazuki already victorious, smiling at him in a way that makes him more breathless than battle.

"Come," Kazuki says, and he doesn't even think of refusing.

They exchange names on the way to meet Juubei, who is more like himself,too-long limbs and forced courtesy. But Juubei's eyes are a beautiful blue, and his hand is warm.

Toshiki remembers that warmth, later.

 **My Love Wanders**   
_Romance_

Mugenjou isn't a gentle place, certainly not the place for courtship. Still,Toshiki looks for openings, because Kazuki deserves it, and with Kazuki on his side, Juubei should be easier.

The environment works against him. Quiet nights explode into violence, even calm days require patrols, assisting those under their protection. And when they fight, he always ends the battle and looks up to see Kazuki giving that smile to Juubei.

He wonders if he's misjudged his chances completely.

Then Raitei comes, and they are both lost to him.

He doesn't give them the chance not to ask him to stay.

 **Circle of Surface Flames**   
_Passion_

If fighting is all they'll give him, it's what he'll take. On his terms, not on some simulated, leftover battlefield they already know. Kanou's not happy, but it's not Kanou's business; it's his.

They're his.

He chooses a more suitable environment, though by now he knows Juubei can't appreciate it. It doesn't matter, the stained glass is for his own benefit. Light glitters off Juubei's needles; he can imagine it gleaming on Kazuki's strings.

Except Kazuki has other ideas about how this will go, and Toshiki finds he still can't deny Kazuki anything.

Especially when Kazuki is not denying him.

 **The Moon Comes From Its Quiet Corner**   
_Intimacy_

Despite Kazuki's words, Kazuki's hand pressed to his, Toshiki doesn't expect them to ask him to stay. Then Juubei touches him, speaks in that low rumbling voice. He can't see Juubei's eyes behind the visor, but the warmth of his hand is the same, and Kazuki's eyes are beautiful enough for two, intense and longing.

He lied to Ren, he realizes, though only in details. Kazuki can't take her from Mugenjou, and he can't give Toshiki back Fuuga. But he can rescue them both, stay with them both. Love them both.

With Juubei beside him, Toshiki's strong enough for that.

 **This Dance Is the Joy**   
_Commitment_

Marauders still come down from the Beltline, though in fewer numbers than before. They've heard the rumors: Raitei defied the gods of Mugenjou and survived, and his old followers now guard Lower Town. Toshiki never followed Raitei, but that doesn't matter anymore. His goals are Kazuki's, Juubei's. His place is with them, and so he stays.

He and Juubei train together, re-learning how to coordinate their efforts. They coordinate in other areas as well, and Kazuki smiles. Kazuki smiles, and it holds them both.

They hold Kazuki and each other. It requires strength, but also grace. Elegance.

They have that.


End file.
